Dear Mantan
by Raynant-dwae
Summary: Putus dari si doi karena suatu hal. Lalu, berusaha move on. Itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan Raditya—mengingat si doi yang mempermainkannya. Namun, melupakan si doi begitu susah. Apalagi, ketika Govert—sang doi—malah mengajaknya balikan. Benar-benar "Mantan Terindah" ya? (NethIndo ; Male!Indo, Mantan!Neth, AU!, OOC, Alay. Find more by yourself. RNR!)


Raditya Dirgantara menatap pria itu dengan tatapan ganas. Seperti menatap adiknya yang ketahuan sedang mencuri boxernya pada minggu lalu. Pria berambut cepak mirip bunga tulip itu, menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Ngapain lo kesini?" tanya Raditya ketus.

"Gue.. Cuman mau balikkan sama lo, Dit."

 **OooO**

 **Dear Mantan** © Atang Syehabbiye aka Meganouji-san

 **Warning** : Hetalia bukan punya gue! Fic ini juga berisi konten shounen-ai aka YAOI, bahasa lo-gue, _AU!Human_ , humor (nggak) lucu, dan berbagai typos yang mungkin tak terlihat oleh author tapi terlihat oleh reader. _Not sorry_ deh, hehehe..

 _Don't like? Then, don't_ **read**!

 **OooO**

"..balikan?" Raditya mengangkat alisnya, menatap pria pirang itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan sinis. "Gue kira, lo bakalan betah tuh, sama.. Siapa sih, namanya? Anton, Anton, gitu deh."

"Namanya Antonio, Dit." ralat pria yang diketahui adalah mantan Raditya, namanya Govert van Morgens.

"Nah, itu! Lagian, apa manfaatnya gue balikan sama lo?" ujar Raditya sinis sambil mendongak. Mengutuk Govert yang sangat tinggi dan ganteng. Raditya ingin mengutarakan bahwa Govert tampan, tapi diurungkan mengingat status Govert adalah 'Mantan' baginya.

"Dit, gue—.."

"Bukannya, dulu lo pernah bilang cinta kita cuman sandiwara?"

"Dit, dengerin du—.."

"Denger apaan, Gov? Gue muak sama bualan lo selama ini!"

Govert menghela nafas. Dia, agaknya, ingin marah pada pemuda berperawakan mungil eksotis didepannya ini karena seenak udelnya memotong penjelasannya. Tapi, dia sadar kalau dia marah, maka sama saja dia menggagalkan rencana balikannya ini.

Pria pirang itu memegang bahu Raditya. Dia menatap iris coklat gelapnya itu dengan sendu. Meski, Raditya meresponnya dengan negatif.

"Dit, gue tau kalau gue salah. Gue udah nyiksa batin lo selama kita masih jadian. Tapi, beri gue kesempatan sekali lagi, Dit." ujar Govert. Raditya masih tetap menatapnya sinis seakan Govert selevel hubungannya dengan adiknya, Razak.

"Maaf, Gov. Gue gak bisa," jawaban Raditya adalah panah yang menusuk hati Govert. "Gue balikan sama lo, itu sama aja kayak gue memakan seonggok sampah yang udah gue buang."

 **JLEB**! Hati Govert bagai ditusuk berpuluh-puluh panah dari berbagai arah. Apalagi, Raditya melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya lalu..

 **BLAM**!

...memasuki rumahnya tanpa pernah tahu, kalau Govert sedang melongo didepan rumahnya. Tak bisa menerima realita yang bersimpangan dengan ekspektasi.

Didalam rumah Raditya, Govert tidak pernah tahu bahwa sang mantan tengah merosot kebawah sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Airmatanya keluar, namun berusaha dia tahan meski menyesakkan.

"Kenapa gue harus ngomong gitu ke dia, sih.." gumam Raditya sambil berlutut. Dia bisa mendengar derap kaki Govert yang menjauh dari rumahnya. Pria itu sudah pergi, itu bagus. Meski sebenarnya, Raditya merindukan Govert.

Apa yang menyebabkan mereka putus? Kita flashback terlebih dahulu.

Raditya dan Govert, mereka adalah sepasang pria dari latar belakang yang berbeda. Govert adalah anak kelas 2 SMA yang berperawakan tinggi, sekitar 182 cm, dengan rambut pirang seperti bunga tulip, bekas luka di kening dan tatapan yang tajam membuatnya disukai banyak orang.

Raditya sendiri adalah murid kelas 1 SMA yang terkenal karena sifatnya yang kadang ramah pada orang yang belum dikenal namun, bisa menjadi heboh dan membuat kelas ribut kalau sudah dikenal baik oleh orang lain. Tubuhnya ramping seperti tubuh slenderman, tingginya pendek yaitu 164 cm, rambut ikal, wajah khas orang Asia Tenggara dengan kulit sawo matang yang eksotis.

Dan hal itulah membuat Govert van Morgen penasaran akan Raditya. Govert mengenal Raditya sebagai orang yang tegar. Menarik, kan? Di otak Govert, dia mempunyai rencana untuk membuktikan apakah Raditya memang tegar seperti yang orang katakan.

Maka, suatu hari ketika istirahat pertama berbunyi, Govert diam-diam menyimpan sebuah surat di loker milik Raditya. Lalu, bersembunyi agar dapat memperhatikan, apakah Raditya membaca suratnya.

"Eh, surat?" gumam Raditya saat itu. Seorang gadis yang berada di sebelah Raditya, langsung menoleh dan memberi senyuman jahil.

"Ciee, yang dapet surat cinta!" ledek gadis itu. Raditya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ada perasaan aneh saat Govert melihatnya, tapi dia usir karena ini hanya sandiwara, bung!

"ah, Maria bisa saja!" gadis itu cekikikan lalu meninggalkan Raditya yang tengah membaca surat itu. Semenit kemudian, Raditya memerah seperti kepiting rebus lalu menyimpan surat itu.

Govert menulis di surat itu, agar Raditya datang ke taman belakang saat pulang sekolah. Seutas senyuman licik terukir di wajah tampannya dan pergi meninggalkan loker itu.

Saat menyusuri koridor kelas, Govert memikirkan bagaimana cara meluluhkan hati Raditya supaya anak itu bisa menjadi miliknya, hanya sebagai kekasih sandiwara sih. Dan, saat pulang sekolah, di taman belakang sekolah, Govert melancarkan aksinya.

"Sebenarnya, ya.. Saya suka sama kamu. Kamu manis, dan yang paling saya sukai.." Govert menarik dagu Raditya, agar wajah memerahnya bisa menatap wajah Govert yang tampan. "Kamu itu ramah ke semua orang. Saya suka," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi..?" Raditya masih belum 'ngeh' saat itu. Govert tersenyum, membuat pemuda itu agak tersipu.

"Kamu mau kan, jadi pacar saya? Lumayan lho, pacaran sama kakak kelas, terkenal pula," tembak Govert sedikit narsis. Singkat cerita, Raditya terbuai dan menerimanya sebagai pacar.

Awal mereka pacaran, mereka masih mesra sekali. Govert selalu menunggu di depan kelas Raditya, entah itu saat jam istirahat atau jam pulang. Alasannya, karena Govert ingin selalu bersama Raditya. Apalagi, Govert selalu membelikan barang-barang kesukaan Raditya tanpa diminta oleh Raditya.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Raditya merasa bahwa Govert sangat aneh sekali jika berhadapan padanya. Seakan-akan, Raditya hanyalah orang asing dimata Govert. Raditya tidak risih, awalnya. Karena, mungkin saja, Govert sedang punya masalah pribadi.

 _Well_ , apa yang kita pikirkan belum tentu benar kan?

Suatu hari, saat Raditya sedang di restoran tempat biasa dia makan, dia melihat kejadian yang benar-benar tak terduga. Dimana, dia melihat Govert sedang bergandengan tangan bersama seseorang yang asing. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra sekali. Sampai-sampai, Govert mencium pipi pemuda itu dengan gemas dan disambut tawa mesra dari sang objek.

 _Panas? Gak tuh._

 _Sakit?_ _ **Ya pasti lah!**_

Tapi, Raditya tak ingin langsung melabrak Govert dan orang itu. Pasti hanya sekadar teman, bukan lebih. Mungkin saja, Govert memang butuh orang lain selain dirinya.

Hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Sudah dua bulan rasanya, mereka pacaran dan kecurigaan kalau Govert selingkuh, sangat terendus oleh Raditya. Dia selalu melihat Govert jalan berdua dengan seseorang saat libur. Orang yang sama, seperti pertama kali melihat Govert di restoran. Hingga akhirnya, Raditya memberanikan diri menemui mereka berdua.

"Hai, kak Govert!" sapa Raditya ceria sembari menggunakan embel-embel 'kak'. Memang, Govert tidak pernah melarangnya untuk menghapus embel-embel itu.

"Eh? Dia siapa, Gov?" tanya orang yang disampingnya, parasit pengganggu hubungan Govert dan dirinya. Itu pikiran Raditya, sih.

Govert menatap Raditya seolah-olah tidak mengenali sang pacar. Bukan 'kah Govert hanya mempermainkan Raditya? Entah kenapa, ada secuil rasa sakit di dada Govert saat itu. Tapi, ini rencana untuk memperlihatkan apakah Raditya masih tegar kalau dibeginikan atau tidak.

"Oh, dia cuman adek kelas gue, Ton. Adek kelas gue yang sok-sokan nganggep gue pacar," jawab Govert. Raditya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Kak.. Aku ini pacar kakak, lho.." Raditya mencoba mengingatkan Govert. Mencoba berpikiran positif, meski kenyataannya sangat menyakitkan.

"Nah, liat kan? Kalaupun iya, palingan cuman cinta sandiwara, Ton," **JLEB**! Cinta.. Sandiwara? Sandiwara katanya? Tangan Raditya mulai terkepal, dia ingin sekali meninju wajah kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kok, kakak tega kayak gitu sama aku? Lalu, pemberian kakak buatku? Bukannya kakak pernah bilang, kalau kakak sayang sama aku?" airmata Raditya mulai merembes ke pipinya yang agak tirus. Berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Pemberian? Sayang? Masa iya?" Govert maju, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Raditya karena faktor tinggi badan. "Sori ya, adik kelasku yang terlalu berharap. Lo cuman bahan pelampiasan. Cinta kita selama ini, cuman sandiwara. Buat apa? Buat mempermainkan lo doang!"

Bagai disambar petir di siang hari, seperti itulah Raditya sekarang. Tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang kekasih padanya. Emosinya sudah tak terkontrol, tangannya sudah terkepal sangat kuat dan airmatanya mengalir.

 **PLAK**!

Raditya menampar Govert dengan keras. Dia sudah emosi tingkat berat. Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang memainkan perasaannya. Bahkan, adiknya yang menyebalkannya sampai selangit pun, tidak pernah mempermainkannya begitu.

"Sandiwara ya? Oke, gue udah bersandiwara disini bareng lo. Makasih ya, Mantan Terindah!" balas Raditya ketus sembari menekan kata 'Mantan Terindah' itu. Dia pun menatap pemuda yang merupakan selingkuhan Govert dengan gahar lalu berlari sambil menangis sesenggukan. Semenjak saat itu pula, Govert dan Raditya seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

 **OooO**

Masih dalam keadaan berlutut, perlahan namun pasti, Raditya menangis. Ah, adik kelas memang selalu bisa dibodohi oleh kakak kelas, ya? Kalaupun Govert sampai sekarang masih bersandiwara, Raditya dengan tegas akan menolak kehadiran Govert. Walaupun, pria itu berulang kali meminta maaf padanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Raditya pun beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak memedulikan tatapan adik-adiknya tentang Raditya, mungkin mereka menguping aksi sinetron di depan rumahnya tadi. _Bodoh, ah. Raditya bisa-bisa gagal_ move on _, lho._

Dia pun duduk di meja belajarnya saat sampai di kamar. Pintu kamarnya sudah dikunci. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan, selain belajar di meja belajar ini.

Hingga ada secercah cahaya ide di otaknya.

Dia pun meraih pulpen dan kertas warna berwarna abu agak terang. Setelah itu, dia pun menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Kesedihannya agak berkurang sekarang. Mungkin, dia harus ceria seperti dulu lagi. Bukannya cemberut kayak bebek.

Yah, mengirimi surat untuk Govert, apa salahnya? Tapi, isinya bukan tentang Raditya menerima maafnya Govert. Nggak, dia bukan masokis, yang mau-maunya disakiti fisik dan batin. Sorry, deh.

.

.

* **omake** *

.

.

Govert berjalan gontai di sekitar loker pada hari Senin yang cerah. Dua hari yang lalu adalah masa tersulit bagi dirinya. Ternyata, meminta maaf dan mengajak balikan pada Raditya membuatnya sakit hati. Mungkin 'kah ini yang dirasakan Raditya saat itu?

Dia membuka loker dan ada sebuah kertas berwarna abu-abu di dalamnya. Dari siapa? pikirnya, lalu melihat apa yang ada dibalik kertas abu-abu itu.

' _Dear, Mantan_

 _Gue benci elo, tapi gue sayang elo._

 _Gue pengen ngehajar elo, tapi gue pengen meluk elo juga._

 _Selamat ya, lo bikin gue dilema berkepanjangan, susah move on dan uring-uringan di kamar gue. Apalagi, apa yang lo perbuat dua hari kemarin itu.._

 _Plis, lo mantan terindah gue. Lo bilang, cinta kita sandiwara. Tapi lo rela buang-buang duit demi gue, peluk-peluk gue biar gak kedinginan.._

 _Hebat deh lo, susah gue ngehilangin lo dari hidup gue._

 _Hidup gue berwarna karena lo juga, lel._

 _Dari :_ _ **Mantan lo**_ '

Govert yang awalnya cemberut, langsung tersenyum. Tulisan Raditya, dia yakin itu. Pasti, di dalam surat ini, ada maksud tersembunyi yang disisipkan Raditya di surat ini. Dan, mungkin..

Govert masih diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk mencuri hati adik kelasnya dan mulai serius dengan hubungannya nanti. Pasti.

.

.

~Owari~

.

.

Author's corner!

Yo! Meganouji-san here! XD

Sebelumnya, makasih buat kalian yang udah baca cerita alay ini. Cerita ini sebenarnya pernah dipublish di facebook. Aku repost aja kesini, siapa tahu suka.

 _SekalianasupanNethIndobertambah—_ coret.

Itu aja yang bisa saya katakan. RnR dan Krisar ditunggu but no FLAMES! ;-;

~Warm regards,

Meganouji-san


End file.
